Sammy in Time
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: Warning: This is a Sam/Dean love story during WW1, with Wolverine thrown in as a helpful friend. This story borrows its plot line from the movie Biggles in Time. They are not related in this fic, so not a wincest story. Readers Enjoy! I know I will...


**Sammy in Time**

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Supernatural, the Movie Biggles in Time, or X-Men.

Rated: M

Warning: There will be graphic man on man love in this story.

Pairing: Sam Wesson/Dean Winchester (not biologically related)

This will be a long story and AU to the series and movies.

***

_"He who does not have the demonic seed within himself will never give birth to a magical world." 1923 book __Magic: History, Theory, and Practice__ found in Hitler's library._

***

**When Lightning Strikes; Prologue**

"Goodnight Madison." Sam smiled at his secretary as he gathered his coat and briefcase up into his arms while heading for the elevator doors. The shapely brunet looked up from her desk to bestow a smile on her boss of two years.

"Goodnight Mr. Wesson… try to get some sleep tonight, you have that early appointment in the morning for the Walsh case. Oh, and I have a message here from your fiancé Jessica for dinner tomorrow." She held out their law firm stationary note paper with fancy blue penmanship spelling out the name Jessica Moore with the time and restaurant name listed underneath, followed by today's date and time she called. He was lucky to have Madison; she had a real talent at keeping everything organized and in schedule… even his personal life.

"Thanks," shifting everything to one arm, he deftly reached out to take the note from her and put it into his pressed blue shirt pocket. Sam again turned to the elevator and pushed the down button. It was less than a second later that the soft ping could be heard sounding its arrival.

_Hmmm, we must be the last ones here_. Sam frowned, only now realizing how late it was. He had been concentrating hard on a difficult case that he was representing that was due in court on Monday, there was to be no confusion, everything was going to run smoothly. He would make sure of that. Sam stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking level. Madison looked up frantically from her typing on the computer to meet his green eyes with an air of remembered importance.

"Oh! You forgot your umbrella! The weatherman said it was going to storm tonight."

"Don't worry; I'll be okay without it." Sam said just before the doors shut.

***

The underground parking lot was dark and deserted. Sam hesitated, looking for where he parked his car in a hurry this morning. Finally he spotted it, all the way across the lot in the far corner. Sam set an unconcerned pace. Normally he would stay to escort Madison to her car when it was this late; being an unsafe neighborhood at such a dangerous hour, but Madison was waiting on her boyfriend to pick her up tonight. And who would attack Sam? For all of his pressed professional business suit, nice trench coat, and styled hair… he was still intimidating with his built and tall physic of 6'4.

Not to mention the fact that Sam knew how to take the muggers down fast if they dared try.

Sam's shoulder muscles tightened as he felt someone's eyes on him. He stopped walking and tensed. Apparently someone was stupid enough to try…

Sam scanned the poorly lit parking lot for who was watching him. A man stepped out from behind his car, making him visible with hands out in a non-threatening gesture. A lit cigar smoldered with life from between the man's clenched lips.

"Take it easy bubb, I'm not here to hurt you… I just wanna talk." The man spoke in a low gravelly voice.

Sam swallowed, watching the man for any sudden movements. He wasn't a tall man… but he still looked menacing with his wild hair and deeply shadowed eyes. He also carried himself like he knew how to fight as well as Sam did, maybe better.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam kept his voice steady with a note of command. If this fucker wanted his wallet, he was going to bleed for it. But first Sam would try to talk him out of it… it's what he did best.

"My name's Logan. I'm here to see if you're all right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. Okay this was a first.

"I'm fine…" Sam waited for the other shoe to drop, but the man kept staring at him expectantly.

A minute passed in a pregnant silence.

Finally the man… Logan… shifted uncomfortably, "uh… you're sure you're all right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked, equally confused and bewildered by the man interrupting his evening.

"Nothing strange happened to you today?" Logan asked.

_Yeah, I'm looking at strange right now_, Sam thought. "No, I was just about to leave… are you here to talk to somebody from the law firm?"

"No, I'm here to talk to you Sam… but I can come back later… when you're ready to talk." Then Logan turned and walked out the parking exit. Sam watched the weirdo leave in stunned silence.

Sam huffed, hurriedly crossing the distance to his silver car and immediately locking the doors when he was safely inside. Starting up his Mercedes-Benz SL, he carefully maneuvered out the exit, squinting out through the now rain plastered windshield for any sign of Logan. But there was no one.

***

The sky rained in a constant heavy down pour making visibility nearly impossible, joined by the threatening rumble of thunder, the overall atmosphere was very shitty. Not unlike Sam's pissy mood. Sam made a sharp turn, steadily making his way to the street his Condo resided on, grumbling under his breathe about people who didn't know how to drive in the rain… and he threw in crazy people with cryptic things to say for good measure. He slowed to a stop at the red light, listening to the quick swish of his windshield wipers keeping tempo to the sounds of thunder and rain. Suddenly a flash from his left accosted his attention.

_Great, let's add lightening to the list._

Sam scanned the foreboding horizon to see how close the lightening struck, only to have it strike again with no further warning. It struck his car.

Then all was light and darkness before Sam gave up conciousness.

***

A/N: Um... so what do you think? Remember this is only the beginning.

Reviews are nice... *hint hint*


End file.
